OS GS : Je vais pouvoir te faire chanter, un peu plus tard
by Miss Code
Summary: OS écrit pour la GS car la GS c'est des Amis ! Enquête avec quelques personnages de Détective Conan !


OS : Je vais pouvoir te faire chanter, un peu plus tard.

Un petit message

Je dédie cet OS à la GS Studio. Car à la GS, c'est d'abord des amis, une grande famille et tout en dernier un partenaire. J'ai envie de leur faire des cadeaux, de les remercier pour tout. Sur ce, un petit One Shot (OS). Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire mais il m'arrive d'en réaliser, hein ^^. Alors voilà, un petit OS loin d'être parfait. Bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée parmi tant d'autres. Oui, une belle journée avec de beaux évènements. L'arrestation du tueur de New York qui s'était réfugié au Japon. Une enquête durement menée par la Police d'Osaka. L'affaire avait été résolue par un détective, Heiji Hattori. Donc oui, c'est une belle journée mais…

\- Atchoum !

Heiji vient d'éternuer. Pourquoi parce qu'il pleut à Osaka. Il avait fini par résoudre l'enquête le soir, mais sous la pluie. Et maintenant, il risque très fortement de tomber malade.

\- C'est malin, Heiji ! Sermonna Kazuha envers Heiji.

Kazuha tendit un mouchoir à Heiji.

\- J'en ai pas besoin, je suis un homme et… A.. At.… ATCHOUM !

\- Ben voyons !

Voyant que Kazuha était en train de ranger le mouchoir, il lui prit rapidement des mains pour se moucher.

\- C'est bien un homme ça ! Marmonna Kazuha.

\- J'ai entendu !

\- Ah ? Et alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Car…

Un hurlement se fait entendre dans la pénombre. Heiji court voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Hé ! Attends-moi ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! Dit Kazuha en rattrapant les pas de Heiji.

Heiji arriva enfin sur place et il vit une femme sur le sol. Il arriva à ses côtés. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, se retourna, se mit en position d'attaque. Mais son adversaire fait de même et lui renvoyant un coup dans le torax, ce qui le fait tomber à terre.

 _Merde ! On n'y voit rien !_ pensa Heiji.

Il se releva très vite et attrapa la personne mystère par la taille. Sauf qu'il se rend compte qu'il a les mains sur la poitrine d'une fille. Il entend un hurlement venant de cette personne.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas…

Trop tard, Heiji se reprit un coup qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres. Oui, cette fille, c'est…

\- KAZUHA ! Mais tu fais quoi là ?

\- Ah ? Heiji c'était toi ? Attends, c'est toi qui as osé mettre tes sales pattes vicieuses sur… Espèce de pervers !

Actuellement, ce n'était pas ça, sa priorité, c'était cette jeune femme.

\- On en reparlera Heiji ! Dit Kazuha énervée.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il entend sa respiration et décide de la transporter dans un lieu plus éclairé. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher.

\- Madame, vous m'entendez ?

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Kazuha inquiète.

\- Oui. Elle est juste très faible.

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance, ai-je bien fait ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Ah voilà ! Dit Heiji.

\- Hein ?

Il posa la jeune femme sur un banc. Il voit du sang sur elle. Aurait-elle été victime de quelque chose ? Se demande le détective lycéen. Il l'observa. Il n'y a pas de contusion sur elle. Au loin, on peut entendre les sirènes des ambulances ainsi que celle de la Police.

\- Ne me laissez pas seule, dit une petite voix.

\- Hein ?

La jeune femme revient à elle.

\- Madame, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un homme m'a agressé. Il voulait mon argent mais je n'en avais pas.

\- Pourtant vous n'avez aucune trace de blessures, comment ça se fait ? Demanda Kazuha.

\- Idiote ! Cria Heiji.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

La dame se mit à sangloter. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés et arrivent avec leur brancard. Ils vont l'emmener.

\- On la transporte à l'hôpital le plus proche. Vous devez nous l'a laissé. Elle est trop faible pour répondre à vos questions, affirma un ambulancier.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça.

La voix d'un enfant se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent et…

\- Conan !

\- Kudo ! Mais bon sang, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Heiji.

 _\- Il est boulet, ma parole. Il veut vraiment qu'on découvre ma véritable identité_ , pensa Conan.

Oups, euh.. Conan, il n'est pas l'heure d'aller au dodo, dit Heiji en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Il a raison, ne l'emmenait pas.

Megure vient de faire son apparition.

\- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? S'énerva Heiji. Et d'ailleurs, que faîtes-vous là ? Ici, on est à Osaka.

Megure prit une inspiration avant d'expliquer.

\- Il y a peu de temps, nous avons appris que des personnes étant mal intentionnés souhaitaient s'emparer de tout l'argent qu'une personne possède. Ils n'attaquent que la nuit naturellement car en journée, cela à plus de risque de se faire repérer. Tout d'abord, ils suivent la potentielle victime depuis un petit moment. Ils prennent n'importe quelle personne car cela fera l'affaire. L'argent est le motif de leur agissement. Nous enquêtions depuis un moment. Nous avons vu la victime se faire agresser car on suivait un suspect mais lorsque nous voulions intervenir vous êtes arrivés. Ce qui a fait fuir l'agresseur. Nous l'avons perdu de vu. Mais comme vous étiez là, j'ai pris l'initiative de laisser faire pour voir comment les choses aller se dérouler. Bref, nous sommes arrivés, à une conclusion. Conan à toi !

\- L'oncle Kogoro est avec une des victimes qui a reconnu son agresseur et la victime lui a confiait quelque chose qui au début, paraissait anodin. C'est qu'à leur réveil à l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus leur argent. Que c'est bizarre. C'est comme si, on leur volait leur agent pendant le transfert à l'hôpital..

\- Ce qui voudrait dire, continua Heiji !

\- Que c'est vous, Monsieur l'ambulancier qui agresser et voler les victimes ! Dit Kazuha.

 _Elle est douée, Kazuha. En plus, elle vient de voler la vedette à Heiji. Le pauvre, lui qui avait résolu une grande affaire. Il doit se sentir mal, le pauvre_ , pensa ironiquement Conan.

\- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Oh mais Monsieur, pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est vous et pas votre collègue ? Personne ne vous avez accusé jusqu'ici, dit Conan avec un sourire de victoire.

\- Merde !

\- On sait tout et on sait tout de vous, Yamato Hiroshi, intervient Megure.

Yamato sortit un couteau.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, vous allez vous blesser, dit Megure, sur de lui.

Yamato ignora ce que l'inspecteur venait de dire.

\- Tant pis, je n'ai plus le choix.

Megure claqua des doigts et une vingtaine d'agents font leur apparition.

\- Vous êtes cernés, rendez-vous !

Yamato prit la première personne autour de lui et..

\- Kazuha !

\- Jolie petit nom mais je vais t'emmener avec moi.

\- A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça.. Dit Heiji.

Cette phrase fut confirmée d'un hochement de tête de la part de toutes les personnes présentes. En une fraction de seconde, Kazuha a maîtrisé l'homme. Ne vraiment pas énerver Kazuha. Grâce à elle, l'homme fut interpellé et arrêté par la Police. Cette histoire aura eu une bonne fin. Ils ont réussi à empêcher la jeune dame à se faire dépouiller à son tour. La Police commença à repartir. Il reste 2 voitures. Une pour ramener Conan chez lui et l'autre pour Heiji et Kazuha. Sauf qu'une histoire n'est pas terminée pour ces deux derniers.

\- Heiji, tout à l'heure, nous ne discutions pas d'un sujet ? Dit Kazuha qui recommençait à voir rouge.

\- Ah ah désolé, je dois parler avec Conan !

Heiji entraîna Conan un peu plus loin.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, pour une fois car je ne pourrais pas affronter Kazuha avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ah ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? Non, rien.

\- Tu es sur ? Car moi, je crois qui si, dit Conan en tendant son portable à Heiji.

Une certaine vidéo passait. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait tout filmé. Heiji se mit à rougir.

\- Oh zut, c'est bête, j'ai effacé la vidéo. Plus de preuve.

\- Tu me prends pour qui, j'ai envoyé la vidéo à plusieurs personnes pour la garder en preuve. Tu sais, la vision infrarouge, ça sert beaucoup. Je pourrais donc te faire chanter, un de ses jours. Déjà que tu avais dit « MA Kazuha ». Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, mon pauvre. Sur ce, moi, je rentre. Allez salut.

Conan laissa en plan Heiji pour rentrer chez lui. Ran l'attendait.

( HEIJI ! Dit Kazuha de plus en plus énervée.

On les entendit se chamailler au loin. Tandis que d'un autre côté…

\- Franchement, il n'a vraiment rien à faire celui-là, dit une petite fille en parlant de Conan.

Ai venait de recevoir la vidéo envoyé par Conan sur Heiji.

Une preuve dit-il dans l'objet du message.

\- Je l'attends. Il a osé nous laissés pour une enquête. Ai voit elle aussi, rouge.

Cela risque de pas forcément bien se passer pour lui aussi. La vengeance des filles. Pauvre Conan.


End file.
